itsaconspiracyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Republican Party of the United States
The Republican party (aka GOP (Greed or Poverty), Rethuglicans, the right, Democrats) are a political party created in 1854 by insane nut-jobs whose goals were to equalize rights across the nation. However, this was just the beginning of their long history. In 1908, a small faction split from the Republican party and formed the secret orginisation I am the Walrus, they were declared "super-duper worst enimies" in 1918. about the Republicans is simply put as they are a group of insane rationalists who hope to gain a power to control the world. Using the powers bestowed by them from the United States Economy and Government, Republicans can be seen as some of the most powerful people in the world, and that's a rather scary thought. Considering the spending each year by these loons, the world will fall beneath the red flag of Communism and totalitarian rule. History Republicans started out as simple rednecks and revolutionaries working side-by-side in hopes for a free nation. However, in the mid-nineteenth century, society was much different; there were illegals running about, and drug cartels pedaling plenty of "fine" products. The world seemed in chaos, but was also a very quiet and at times majestic place. But, this was before the Republicans came. The Republicans, upon their creation, began to start riots and even burned down plantations to "Make a statement". As time went on, the Republicans started to gain support in the northern states and eventually overtook said states through gambling. The Republicans decided to secretly send delegates to invade the southern states and tell them false information about a planned attack. Outraged, the southerners began to acquire weapons and start moving into larger sections and groups in order to withstand an upcoming war. With president Abraham Lincoln, a steam powered robotic official, at the lead, the Republicans found themselves at an easy victory against the hicks down south. Using the powerful brain of Lincoln, the Republicans developed a nonsensical speech that soothed the absent-minded citizens of the nineteenth century United States. In doing so, the Republicans completed their initial goal, to acquire fame and glory by destroying the lives of others in bringing the nation whole. However, in the decades to come, the Republicans took a turn for the worse. Downfall The downfall of the Republicans was that during the late nineteenth and early twentieth centuries, the Republicans began to debate with their long-time rivals, the Democrats. The Democrats proposed new laws to help equalize the nation even further, and the Republicans found this as an act against them and their mindset. The Republicans then attacked Democrats by sending hit men and strike teams to kill Democratic leaders. It was a war on the inside and eventually, Sir Teddy Roosevelt, the president at the time, left to get away from possible Democratic retaliation, but during his safari trip, he was attacked several times by experimental hybrid animals that were designed by the GOD organization. At that time, however, Mr. Roosevelt thought that it was a plot orchestrated by the Democrats. Stranded, Roosevelt could not help his Republican brothers across the Atlantic, and thus the Republics fell into turmoil and frustration. Republicans and Religion Republicans, as shown by their actions toward foreign affairs and religion, are mostly "Hardcore Christians". Now, these Republicans don't actually believe in Christianity at all, in-fact they believe in a new form of religion native only to them; this religion being Reaganism. Reaganism is a form of government/religion in that you treat people below you like shit or use them however you wish. However, those above you with the highest respect, until you get too close and back-stab them. Those who are your peers and equals, depending on race, are simply your equals and you are obliged to befriend or become enemies; it's basically free-reign at this point. The term "Reaganism" comes from former United States president Ronald Reagan, who is now worshiped as a pseudo God of the Republicans. Influence Right-wing extremists are crazy and verbally assault anyone, even their own on occasion (although rarely), who comes in an inch of arguing with them. The message and influence of the Republican party has spread far with the help of their propaganda-spewing television network, Fox News. Thousands of viewers have been seen watching this garbage, and thus, thousands of people are under this horrific spell. To combat the influence of the Republicans, several other organizations are out there, using their propaganda techniques such as Random Number Generators or hit television shows. Across the world, more and more parties and societies have emerged to counteract and weaken Republican advancements such as Them, LOSDES, or GOD, but there are also other organizations that have aided the Republicans in their goals such as the Illuminati. Republicans are still out there, and come November of 2012, they just might win an election and become the new head of the White House. Ever since Clinton became president the democrats have been falling to republicanism too. They have stopped spending as much on the country and prefer to help Sarah Palin spend it on her $110 million dollar wardrobe. Obama has also cut down on spending for the country, preferring to buy clothes for his dog and give all his money to China. Of course you're thinking now, phew at least the Green Party is on our side, but that's not true. Although they say they're against monopolies they say that they want green energy to dominate showing how they contradict themselves. Category:Ideas Category:Societies